dcaufandomcom-20200222-history
DC Animated Universe:Featured
|1|3|5|7|8|10= | | 1 = | 2 = | 3 = | 4 = | 5 = | 6 = | 7 = | 8 = | 9 = | 10 = | 11 = | 12 = | 13 = | 14 = | 15 = | 16 = | 17 = | 18 = | 19 = | 20 = | 21 = | 22 = | 23 = | 24 = | 25 = | 26 = | 27 = | 28 = | 29 = | 30 = | 31 = }} |2|4|6|9|11= | | 1 = | 2 = | 3 = | 4 = | 5 = | 6 = | 7 = | 8 = | 9 = | 10 = | 11 = | 12 = | 13 = | 14 = | 15 = | 16 = | 17 = | 18 = | 19 = | 20 = | 21 = | 22 = | 23 = | 24 = | 25 = | 26 = | 27 = | 28 = | 29 = | 30 = }} |12= | | 1|2|3|4|5|6 = "A Bullet For Bullock" is the fourth episode of the fourth season of Batman: The Animated Series and one of five Christmas-themed episodes in the DC Animated Universe scope. It depicts Detective Harvey Bullock reluctantly turning to Batman for help after several attempts are made on his life by an unknown assailant. It originally aired on September 14, 1995. [[A Bullet For Bullock|'(Read more...)']] | 7|8|9|10|11|12 = "Frozen Out" is the fifth episode of the second season of Static Shock and one of five Christmas-themed episodes in the DC Animated Universe scope. It first aired on February 22, 2002. It's Christmas time, and everyone is happy. Because of his hero duties, Virgil is a little late to Frieda's Hanukkah party. Suddenly, the power goes out on the whole block, and he uses his electricity to pick up a radio broadcast about a knockout of the local power station. Donning his costume once again, he gets to the station and sees that it's covered in ice. Just after he melts it, he is attacked by an unknown assailant that bombards him with giant spikes of ice. [[Frozen Out|'(Read more...)']] | 13|14|15|16 = "Comfort and Joy" is the forty-seventh episode of Justice League. It is the only stand-alone episode in the series and one of five Christmas-themed episodes in the DC Animated Universe scope. It originally aired on December 13, 2003. On an alien planet, the Justice League works together to assemble a machine that will prevent it from colliding with another planet, thus saving its population. Their mission is a success, and the League looks forward to the Christmas season – except perhaps J'onn J'onzz and Hawkgirl, who are unfamiliar with Earth's holidays [[Comfort and Joy|'(Read more...)']] | 17|18|19|20|21 = "Christmas With the Joker" is the thirty-eighth episode of Batman: The Animated Series and one of five Christmas-themed episodes in the DC Animated Universe scope. Joker escapes Arkham Asylum on Christmas Eve and has a special Christmas planned for Batman and Robin. Kidnapping Commissioner Gordon, Summer Gleeson, and Harvey Bullock, he threatens to kill them at midnight. Of course, things are never easy with the Joker and he sets a few disasters in motion to keep Batman and Robin busy that Christmas night. It originally aired on November 13, 1992. [[Christmas With the Joker|'(Read more...)']] | 22|23|24|25|26|27|28|29|30|31 = "Holiday Knights" is the premiere episode of The New Batman Adventures. Despite being originally aired in September, this episode contains three Christmas themed vignettes, all completely unrelated to one another. It is one of five Christmas-themed episodes in the DC Animated Universe scope. The first story stars Batman in pursuit of Gotham's dames, Poison Ivy and Harley Quinn; the following tale is about Batgirl's confrontation with Clayface; finally we have the Clown Prince of Crime on the loose with Batman and Robin trying to stop him. [[Holiday Knights|'(Read more...)']] }} }}